An old friend or enemy
by Alfie und Micky
Summary: One of Charles's old friends slash enemies comes to seek revenge for something that Charles has done in the past Charles/Mystique fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Charles is not in his wheelchair in this fanfic; it's an A.U. fanfic.

Part One

"Charles is that you?" Raven asked as she walked further into the room. She could only see the black shape of a body looking out of the large lounge room window at the front yard.

"Charles?" she once again asked, unsure if it was really him. He often did come down here in the middle of the night to think.

Oh man, she was way too paranoid! Of course it was him, who else could it be? she thought as she relaxed a bit, coming even closer to him.

"Charles what's wrong, why are you so quiet?"

"Raven."

She was relieved to hear the soft masculine voice of Charles Xavier then replied with a simple "Yes".

"Oh good, I've found you at last," Charles's voice said turning around to face her.

"What? What's gotten into you Charles?" she said backing off to go turn on the light. She flicked the light switch on and winced a little as her eyes got used to the sudden change in light. She was so relieved to see that it was indeed Charles speaking to her. What she didn't understand is to why he was acting so strangely.

"Ah how you've grown and become so beautiful," he stated looking her up and down suggestively.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I am so sorry but Charles is not here, he is up in his room sleeping soundly."

"Than who are you?" she enquired starting to panic.

"Oh you will find out in all due time but right this minute all you need to know is that I'm here to take you home," he exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Charles if this is one of your twisted jokes it isn't funny," she stated clearly not amused.

"Oh you would wish for nothing more than me to be your dear old brother wouldn't you?" he said as he quickly walked over to her and grabbed hold of her wrist.

She was so afraid that she turned back into her natural form of blue skin and red hair. She desperately tried to escape his grasp on her but it was too strong.

"Help, Charles help!" she tried to scream for help but failed as he used his other hand to muffle her screams.

She was now crying as she saw her best friend, no, her first love, hurting her, but it wasn't him it was someone else pretending to be him. That was what hurt her the most, someone was using Charles's form to hurt her and she didn't even know why.

It was just like all the fear she felt when all of those CIA agents were killed in front of her and Angel left with them even after they had killed Darwin. No it was worse than that fear, it was like the fear she felt when she thought that Charles was going to die or when the doctors told him that he would never walk again.

"Oh why are you so sad? Is it because I look like your dear brother or is it something else? No! You don't actually have feelings for that stupid human that claims he's a mutant just because he can do a little party trick," he said laughing as she started to cry more telling him that she did.

He let her mouth go so she could get some air quite sure she wouldn't call out for help again. God she was so sexy when she was afraid.

"What do you want?" she managed to get out between her cries and panting for air.

"My dear I want you," he replied looking into her golden eyes with Charles's soft blue eyes.

"What—what do you mean?" she said hyperventilating because she already knew his answer.

"I am the same as you," he stated and then changed into another form and then back again. I'm a mutant, is that what he calls them? Charles? When I was old enough I started to look for more like me, and then I heard about you, a mutant just like me and I knew I just had to have you."

"I'm nothing like you," she spat viciously still struggling against his strong grip.

"I'll forget you said that for your sake. Anyway, back to business. I plan to take you away from this crap hole you call a mansion and make you mine."

"I'll never go with you anywhere and further more I'll never be yours," she snapped at him now full of fury.

"Oh you won't, then I'll have to resort to more desperate measures," he suddenly grabbed hold of her short red hair and twisted her arm to the back of her as he spun her around and forced her to walk with him as he still had a strong grasp of her hair, ripping at it if she struggled. He forced her up the stairs and down the dark corridor to Charles's bedroom quickly letting go of her hair to open the bedroom door then once more taking hold of her hair, making her walk and look at the peacefully sleeping Charles Xavier.

"If you don't come with me I'll have to kill him and if you're thinking of screaming you know what I'll have to do with him if you let out a peep," he whispered into her ear and watched as the still sound asleep Charles turned over to face them.

She started to cry uncontrollably hoping that he wouldn't hurt Charles because of it. She loved Charles and could not bear to see him get hurt or worse die so she decided to do it for him. She stopped crying; she was out of tears. She was about to get stolen from her home , her love and the only thing she could hold on to was that she was doing this for his sake. So she said her final silent goodbyes as her heart broke to think she would never see him again.

"Yes," she answered quietly not to wake Charles, looking down at the carpet; she couldn't do anything but hurt and hurt. She was powerless.

"Good now let's go," he stated walking her out of the room as she looked back at Charles one more time forcing herself to go with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The man that she had no idea who he was had taken her to the airport and they were about to get on a plane _"Charles/Mystery Man" _had arranged as Charles so he didn't have to pay.

Meanwhile it was 9:00 am and Charles was just getting up, he rubbed his eye and went in to the bathroom to wash, after he had gotten dressed he went down to get some breakfast finding it strange that Raven hadn't made breakfast it was her turn to do it. After eating his half burnt egg and toast and burning his lip on his tea he went to find Raven to see what was up she never slept in this late.

He walked to her room finding the door half open but when he knocked there was no answer so he went in to find her not there and her bed not made. What was going on Raven has never done this before, she was always up before him to make breakfast and her room was always tidy. Further more he wondered where she could have gotten to she had even left her bag here so she had to be in the house.

After a lengthy search of the house and the garden there was still no sign of Raven and he was baffled at where she could have gotten to. Whilst looking through the house once more he got a call from his banker and he wondered what it could be now.

"Hello Mr. Xavier sorry for calling thank god I caught you before you left to catch you flight but what account do you what me to transact the flight bill to?" the older man asked obviously sounding like he had not gotten enough sleep.

"What do you mean flight what flight?" Charles asked like he had woken up in another dimension.

"The private jet you had me order last night at 3:00 in the morning, you insisted that you catch it last night but I told you that it was not possible. You and your young sister are to catch a flight to Miami in about half an hour."

"Do you not remember our conversation last night?" he added.

"No we never had a conversation yesterday," Charles demanded.

"Yes we did Sir, you asked me to book you a private jet and then to transfer all of your money into an offshore account."

"What!" she nearly shouted. What the hell was going on?

"Now that you mention it you did seem a bit odd over the phone."

"Okay hears what I want you to do. Cancel the transaction of the money to the offshore account and cancel the private jet."

"But sir, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now just do it!"

And with those last words he hung up and called a cab.

The airport attendant typed on to her large computer again and then looked up at the distasteful man once more and answered apologetically.

"I'm sorry Mr. Xavier but it says clearly here that your private jet has been cancelled," she said not wanting to cheek on the computer for him for the fourth time.

He looked at her with a vicious scowl that did not suit Charles's face before turning back to Raven and grasping her by the arm and forcing her to walk with him out of the airport. If Charles Xavier cancelled there flight then he surely found out about the offshore account, so he could not use his credit card or he would be able to trace it. Damn that stubborn bastard, never the less he came with a back up plan.

He whistled one of the taxi cab over to him, pushing Raven inside, then he got in himself and whispered into Raven's eye "If you do anything funny I'll shoot the cab driver" then smile and told the cab driver the destination of where he wished to go. As the cab that Raven and this mystery man was in drove away the cab that the real Charles was in parked where they had.

Charles got out and looked around seeing a glimpse of a girl with soft blond curls but discarded it as he was in a rush to find his sister. He ran into the airport and walked over to an airport attendant that was at the front desk and before he could ask her anything she spoke.

"Look Sir no matter how many time you continue to ask it will not change, your flight has been cancelled." she said quickly glancing up at him and then back to her computer.

"What so the flight was cancelled in time," he half said to himself and half enquired her.

"What?" she said confused at what he had asked.

"Um what direction did he, I mean I go in?" he asked her forwardly leaning against the counter.

"Wha—" she asked but then answered the crazy man anyway "she pointed in the direction he had just come in "That way."

"Okay thank you," he said and then rushed off in the direction she had pointed out.

What a strange man she thought. But this time he had been nicer she wondered why and then just came to the conclusion that this was the strangest job she had ever had.

He looked around in a panic, what was he to do he had lost her there was no way he could track her down now.

Charles walked all the way back to his mansion as Raven and the Mystery man drove further away. When Charles finally got home he helped himself to a whole glass of whiskey and started to drink it feeling really depressed. How could he lose Raven his sister, his best friend, the one who has been by his side all his life and even when Erik offered his hand to her and he read her mind and told her to go because that's what she wanted she stuck by him because that's what he wanted. Wow he only realized this now but he thinks he has feeling for Raven, more then an actual related brother has for his sister. He knew he had a crush on her when he was younger but what he didn't know was that it was more than a crush and it would grow stronger with out his knowledge. He laughed at that and then took another sip of the whiskey that burnt it's way down his throat.

Suddenly Hank walked in as happy as Larry, he remembered he didn't tell any one about Raven's disappearance. Oh well he thought and looked back at his whiskey about to take another painful sip until Hank interrupted him by speaking.

"Guess what I know I said that it would take another few weeks but I had some extra time and, vwolar it's finally finished," he said evidently not paying attention to Charles.

"What's finished Hank, what?" he asked irritated and a bit drunk.

"Cerebro. Uh um Charles is something wrong?" he enquired squinting at Charles as he had forgotten to turn on the light when he came inside.

Wait that's excellent! He could use the Cerebro to find Raven.

"Oh Hank you're a genius!" Charles called and grabbed Hank's furry head and kissed his cheeks then walked off towards the Cerebro drunkenly happy.

Hank followed his half drunken friend confused at what Charles was doing or planning to do.

"Uh Charles why am I a genius?"

"Because we can use Cerebro to find Raven," he answered turning left down the corridor then spinning on his heels and pointed in the direction he was now facing realizing that he was going in the wrong direction, then walking in that direction.

"What do you mean, where's Raven?" he enquired having to speed up to keep up with Charles's pace. At that speed he was practically running.

"She was taken, I don't know who took her or where they are but hopefully we can use Cerebro to locate her whereabouts," he stated full of hope much more then he would have had he been completely sober.

Once they went to Cerebro and Charles put it on he could see all the mutants but he wasn't quite sure how to locate a specific mutant so he tried to open his mind and only think of Raven and as soon as he did he got an image of a man that looked just like him forcing Raven out of a cab and into an abandoned house that looked like it used to been a hotel. It wasn't broken and there seemed to be no damage to the building but there was no one inside and it looked like there hadn't been in a while. Charles looked up at the name on the sign above the building that read _"Greens Hotel"_. Suddenly he was out of Cerebro and walking toward Hank.

"Hank do you know of a hotel called Greens Hotel."

"Yes but it shut down years ago and it's at the other end of town."

"Okay I'm going, that's where the bastard has Raven, you stay here okay."

"No way if this guy has Raven then I'm coming with you."

"No your not, I'm sorry Hank but you must stay here."

"Okay but you make sure to bring Raven home safely."

"I will," he replied walking off toward the garage.

Once there he ripped off the dirty old sheet that covered his stepfather's motorcycle. As well as being very paranoid that nuclear war was going to happen he also loved motorcycles and this was his favourite he spent years restoring it when Charles was just a child. This would get him there faster, with all the traffic in this town he would have to take some detours and he could not do that in a car.

Mean while on the other side of town the mystery man got out a pair of cuffs and cuffed one of Ravens wrists to the head of the bed in one of the many rooms this hotel had to offer.

"You didn't put this bed in here just for me did you?" she asked testing the strength of the cuff.

"Well I needed a back up plan to be sure that your dear old Charles does not find us," he replied sitting in a chair next to the bed and with a smirk and then crossed his arms.

"Charles will find me and when he does he'll give you your justice."

"You keep wishing but right now where alone here," he said getting up taking a step towards her and arching over to look into her eye as she turned into her natural blue form once again. He turned into his human form and stared in to her eyes deeper and deeper as his lips got closer and closer. His face got so close to hers that she had to turn her face away so he didn't kiss her.

"Oh come on don't be like that," he said as he grab hold of her free wrist that was about to slap him and then he proceeded to kissing her neck until she started to kick and knee his which just made him chuckle.

"Alright if you won't have me in the form then how about your dear old Charles, I'll even try to sound like him if you'd like," his appearance suddenly changed again into Charles's form. He had a wicked smile on his face that even she had to admit looked hot in Charles's body, then he went in for another kiss only this time it wasn't so much protested.

"See I told you you'd enjoy it," he stated forcing her body onto the bed more and now kissing down her neck and following the V line shape of her shirt down to her cleavage.

"Get off of me," she demanded wiggling her legs and trying to kick him off her.

"Why we're just getting started. I said I was going to make you mine like Charles never could."

"How do know Charles?" she asked as her words were heaved because of how hard she was trying to resist him.

"Let's just say he stole something very precious from me and then I vowed to steel his most precious possession."

"So all of that stuff you said was a lie."

"I'm afraid so my dear."

He tightened his grip around her wrist to stop her from kneeing him, it felt like it was going to break. She started to cringe as the pain started to hurt even more she wasn't even paying attention to him kissing up her jaw line getting closer and closer to her lips. She moved her head to the side so he couldn't kiss her on the lips, if she was going to kiss Charles it was with the real one not this imposter.

Raven was turning her head away from him it amused him even more that she still thought she had some control. He tightened his grip on her wrist once more and then let it go sure that that wrist was to saw to do any damage on him, he grab her jaw twisting her head towards him, looking in her golden eye's before he went in for a kiss.

He was looking her in the eyes with Charles's eye the soft ones she loved to see every day. The same eyes that she got lost in if she stared to long at him, which was awkward when he twitched and moved when he discover she was staring at him. Now those eyes were gone and she could feel a pair of lips against hers, it might have been a nice kiss if one of the two participants in it hadn't been so demanding and aggressive.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Charles had parker the motorcycle a block or two away so the man wasn't alerted that he was coming. He ran to the front of the building and tried to use his mind powers on the man. He saw the man kissing Raven with his body and for a second his heart felt like it had tipped on one of these horribly paved paving stones.

He froze the man's actions and then ran into the building and up the stairs to the room were Raven was being held. When he burst into the room it was an awkward experience seeing himself kissing Raven, but Raven evidently did not realize how awkward it is was and broke her lips away form the frozen man. "Charles you came, you found me," she said joyfully looking at Charles.

"Yes," he answered still trying to get over the hurdle of a man pretending to be him and kissing Raven. He unfroze the man so the man was conscious when he punched him in the nose. The man that looked just like him turned around to get a face full of Charles's fist, as the man fell to the floor Charles ran over to try to undo Ravens cuffs when the fake Charles jumped on to the real Charles's back obviously angry and bleeding at the top of his nose near his eyes. They started resoling each other and it was pretty hard to tell them apart not to mention how hot it was to see two Charles's resoling. The Charles that was on top changed his appearance to the one he had before and started to throttle Charles when Raven final painfully slipped her hand out of the cuff and jumped into the man rolling them to the side of Charles. At that moment Charles froze the man's body but he was still conscious and he could speak.

"Oh Charles how you love to play with people," he said with a smirk on his face as Raven got up from him and stood next to Charles.

"James, still hateful over me I see," he said looking down at his once friend.

"I don't understand how you could hate me so much for something so little we used to be good friend?"

"Oh you know why, that trophy meant every thing to me and you knew it but you still took it from me," he said with an angry death stare on his face.

Start of flash back

"Charles Xavier you are awarded this trophy for you outstanding work on the human genome," the old man said whilst handing Charles the trophy.

Charles smile and looked over the crowd of student clapping and then to his friend James that had his arms crossed over his chest and an irritated scowl on his face.

After the ceremony Charles was walking after a very angry James trying to catch up to him and explain himself.

"Wait James, wait," he called after him and then decided to run.

"James I had no idea they were going to give it to me, really James believe me if I had."

"If you had what would you have done, what Charles. There was nothing you could have done."

"You took the most precious thing away form me, I worked so hard to get it until you swooped in and stole it from me. One day I will steel your most precious thing away from you, I promise," he said and walked away from Charles that could only stand there and watch him go. He'd lost a good friend and just over one little trophy.

End of flash back

"You know him?" Raven asked looked down at this supposed James.

"Yes he vowed to steel the most precious thing to me."

Raven smiled and looked from James to Charles her natural blue for making her teeth look even whiter. Charles could tell what she was thinking of cause without reading her mind, it was pretty apparent that she thought that she was his most precious thing he had, of cause it was true but he would never actually admit it.

"Don't flatter your self he also tried to steel all of my money too," he said smiling looking strait at James the whole time. She could see his smile from the side and then smiled back and whacked him on the arm with the back of her hand seeing the amusement in his eyes.

"But you were never a mutant so how can you shape shift."

"I was always a better and smarter than you. But it seem even I can make a mistake and my body is rejecting it and I'm going to die soon, so I wanted to make good on everything I wanted to do."

Raven looked to Charles and then to James and then told Charles to let his body go from Charles's mind trick and then she sat on her thighs next to him and held his cheek as he got up and sat up properly she bent in like she was about to kiss him. Charles was shocked, was she going to kiss the man that kid napped her and then forced himself on her. Suddenly when she was close enough that her nose was touching his she moved her head away and slapped him across the face, she picked him up by the collar once more and punched him in the jaw. When she was done she stood up again looking very pleased with herself.

"Okay I will leave you here and I won't have you arrested, but if you come near Raven and me again I will give you a more server punishment," he said and with that he took hold of Raven hand and they left him there to spit up blood and laugh. His old friend was as stubborn as ever maybe it wasn't to late to start anew with him he thought as he painfully turned of to lay on his back and couldn't help but laugh with blood socked teeth.

"So how'd you find me?" she asked as they walked back to his motorcycle.

"I used cerebro."

"Oh I see," she stated and started to cry just happy she could see him again and he wasn't hurt.

"Hey are you okay he didn't do anything to bad to you did he."

"No, I mean he said he was going to kill you if I didn't go with him."

Charles stoped walking and looked into her eye and suddenly kissed her on the lips putting one hand at the back of her neck and the other around her wast.

"Why'd you try so desperately to find me Charles?" she enquired when they broke there kiss for air.

"Do you feel these lips" he said giving her another quick peck on the lips "I burnt my food and burnt my lip on my tea."

"I told you your culinary skills sucked," she said and then they started to kiss more seriously although it was more like a make out session than a kiss. Charles slid his left hand over her ass to the end of her skirt. Her skirt was very short so it was just a bit lower than her ass, he then slipped his hand under her skirt as she moaned into his mouth. His hand rubbed the top of her leg where her leg met her ass, Raven did not disapprove of this action and in turn rubbed her hand up and the top part of his shirt and then grabbed it.

Once more they broke the kiss for air and that is when Charles spoke "Should we continue this else where? Like my room for instants," he enquired looking down into her eye.

All he needed was a quick nod from her and then they got onto his motorcycle and speed off home.

_Fin_


End file.
